


Family Again

by DearMeLove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Child Luke Skywalker, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Disobeying Orders, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Innocent Luke, Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Naughty, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Punishment, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: Anakin 37Luke 14Padmé 41Obi-Wan 52Anakin and Padmé raise Luke together on Naboo. They live in a secluded area, a more quiet town. Luke, the cutest boy, but also a child who wrecked havoc everyday, a force sensitive child with a force sensitive father.Obi-Wan visits often, and Anakin still goes on some Jedi quests when he is summoned. Padmé is working to be the Supreme Chancellor with the help of her advisors. Luke usually goes with Padmé on her trips to the Senate, but sticks with his father unless Anakin goes on a quest with Obi-Wan. Since Luke is too young to go on quests with his father, he spends his time in the woods near their house or with his mother. Or if he is lucky, he can slip out of his mothers grasp and explore his surroundings. His parents never approved of his wandering and tried to keep him by their side, but sometimes Luke can be a slick boy.I'm not the best at summaries but yes, Luke gets spanked lol.There is parental discipline in this book, don't like don't read 👌
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New story. This first chapter isn't the best but i promise it'll get better! Also i didn't edit it so it's probably shit lol

Anakin awoke to Luke's force energy becoming brighter. Luke opened his parents door and climbed into bed with them. Anakin rolled over slightly and draped and arm across his son's body. 

"You two look adorable." Padmé commented, exiting the fresher. Luke whined softly but remained dead asleep. Anakin smiled at his wife over their son's messy hair. "Good morning, beautiful." Anakin shot a wink at Padmé. She rolled her eyes but the smile never left her lips. "You better get up, Obi-Wan is coming by later. He's got a mission for you." 

This caught Anakin's attention. He tried to sit up but Luke protested, pouting up at his father. "What mission?" Anakin asked, he reached around and tugged Luke into his lap for cuddling. Luke went willingly, not wanting to get up so early. 

"There's some workers in the grave planets that were stuck while on the job. The council was basically bullied into sending Jedi to save the people. The new Supreme Chancellor clearly does not know how to do his job." Padmé gave a short, annoyed sigh. "With the new elections coming up, I could try and run for Supreme Chancellor but I have to be voted in." Padmé thought aloud, chewing on her bottom lip unconsciously. 

Anakin gave a snort. "Why send me to do that. Padawans can do that perfectly." Luke protested more when hisd father gently pushed him off to stand up. He laid back down in their bed, cuddling up to the scent of his father on his pillow. 

Padmé tutted. "Luke, Obi-Wan will be here shortly. Go make yourself presentable." She fussed. 

When Luke gave no sign of hearing his mother, Anakin gave his son a light swat onto his backside. "Get up." His voice left no room for arguments. 

Luke got himself up and padded back to his room, to make himself look as presentable as possible. 

"Are you going off world?" Anakin asked Padmé, seeing her drag out a carry on bag. "Yes. You'll be gone a few days, so I figured Luke and I could spend the day on Coruscant." 

"That's if he can manage to behave himself." Anakin rolled his eyes then stepped into the fresher. 

By the time Luke was ready, his parents already were. He stepped out of his room and made a beeline to the common area. Anakin saw a fluff of hair come in the room and tutted, shaking his head. Luke saw this and huffed. "It looks fine." 

"Come here, son." Anakin summoned his son's comb to his hand and held the child in his lap, combing Luke's hair back. "You look much better this way." Padmé commented and booped Luke's nose. 

Anakin finished combing Luke's hair. Luke reached up to fix it back but Padmé lightly tapped his hand. "Leave it, baby. You look good." Padmé fussed over Luke, making Luke want nothing more than to just dissapear into the floor. 

"Obi-Wan will be here after breakfast. Go eat, and do not mess up your hair!" Padmé called after her son as Luke jumped at the opportunity to eat. Anakin smirked and held the comb up for Padmé to see. "Better hold on to this. Luke will do anything to have his own way." 

"Mm stubborn, just like his father." Padmé took the comb and stashed it away in Luke's fresher. 

By the time Luke finished eating, Obi-Wan had been invited into the house and Luke rushed to meet him. 

Obi-Wan had been a big part of Luke's life, a second father to him. He loved Luke a lot, made sure to have build a good relationship with the boy. Since Luke was little, he had always considered Obi-Wan his father, along with Anakin. 

Having three parents is cool, in Luke's opinion. You have three people to comfort you when you're sick, three people to make sure you're okay when you fall and scrape your knee. Having three parents can be amazing. But it also has it's downsides. Whenever Luke did something wrong, broke the rules or got a bad grade in something, it also meant having three angry parents on his ass at all times. And usually meant three times the punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have a heart to heart then Yoda shows up to fuck all the good vibes up. 
> 
> Also I'm thinking of doing a Harry Potter fic. 
> 
> Remus and Sirius are raising Harry and it would be oneshots of that. What do yall think???

Obi-Wan sat down, holding Luke close to him while speaking to Anakin and Padmé. "We have a new mission. We must go rescue from workers trapped on a few grave planets." 

Anakin sighed, arms crossed as ge leaned against the wall for support. He really did not want to do this, then again, it would be nice to be close to Obi-Wan for a few days. Anakin looked towards Luke, who leaned against Obi-Wan, eyes closed and slowly drifting off to sleep again. He smiled, thinking about all the times Luke fell asleep in his arms when he was a baby. Just a tiny human, tired and slightly grumpy. 

"Are you ready to leave, Ani?" Padmé asked, checking her hair over to make sure it looked perfect. 

"Of course, love. When do you leave for Coruscant?" Anakin toyed with a piece of Padme's hair that was left down. She gave a soft smile, her arms wrapping around his waist. "After lunch." She mumbled, pulling him down towards her. 

They kissed for a moment, pressing their lips together. The gentle motions of moving their lips weren't on their mind. Being close to each other was like a drug for them. They craved intimacy. "I will see you later." Anakin said as he pulled away. 

Obi-Wan gently patted Luke's back, waking him up. "When do you come back?" Luke asked, still cuddled up to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Three or four night cycles, Luke. We won't be gone long." He kissed Luke on the head and stood him up. 

Anakin wrapped his arms around Luke, saying goodbye to his son. Padmé gave Obi-Wan a kiss on the lips as well. "Be safe." She whispered. Obi-Wan nodded, smirking at Padmé. "We always are." 

Luke pulled away, giggling as Anakin peppered his son's face with kisses. "Alright be good for your mother. I don't want to have to come back to hear you've been naughty." Luke whined. "I'm never naughty." 

Obi-Wan laughed at that. "Alright child, I will see you later." He kissed Luke goodbye as well and before Padmé knew it, they were both gone. 

Luke turned to his mother as she spoke. "We will leave after lunch. You still look tired, baby." Padmé commented, raising an eyebrow towards her son. Luke gave a slight blush, knowing what she really meant. "I-I stayed up.." He flustered at the idea of his mother already knowing his unhealthy sleepomg habits. 

"Mm, you're lucky Ani didn't notice. Go back to sleep, baby. We have a long day later." Padmé said softly, carding her fingers through Luke's hair. 

Luke nodded, going back to his room to sleep. He flopped down onto his bed and was out like a light. 

(Luke means light btw lol i thought that was funny... Sorry... Back to the story) 

~~~ 

Obi-Wan gave a short laugh at Anakin's antics. "We must hurry." Obi-Wan tutted but the smile never left his face. Anakin prided himself on being able to make Obi-Wan laugh. He loved hearing the older man's laugh, it was like music to him. 

"Why would Padmé need to leave?" Obi-Wan asked out of curiosity. 

Anakin smiled. "They're going to Coruscant for the night since you and I are away. She wanted to spend some time with Luke." Anakin's smile dropped slightly as he stared ahead. "He's been closing off lately. Must be a teenage thing but I wish he would just talk to me if he needed, or wanted to." Anakin sighed as Obi-Wan gave him a knowing smile. 

"This is different, old man. My life and Luke's are different. He has both parents, technically three since you're another father of his too, he is not a slave and yet he still closes up on us." 

"He's a child." Obi-Wan said softly. "Luke is probably just going through some privacy phase."

"You call going into our room each night to sleep, privacy?" Anakin snorted. "That boy is lazy." 

"Oh as if you're any different." Obi-Wan teased. 

Anakin smirked but said nothing. They arrived to their ship that would take them to the grave planets. 

"Master Yoda." Anakin gave a respectful nod with his head. 

The old grandmaster watched Anakin, a calm energy surrounding him. "Good, you are?" 

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied. Obi-Wan bowed then climbed aboard the ship. 

"Strong in the force, Luke is. Meet with him, I must." Yoda insisted. 

Anakin liked to keep Luke away from the Jedi. As much as he still liked the Jedi, and going on missions and saving people, he'd rather not have his child caught up in that. The thought of Luke having to call someone Master, slave or not, made Anakin's insides boil. He kept Luke away from the Jedi for the most part. 

Obi-Wan supported Anakin's decision to keep Luke away, but sometimes he thought Luke would have been a great apprentice. The council wouldn't have allowed Luke to be Obi-Wan's apprentice, since he spent a lot of time over at Anakin and Padme's place. He felt sad, knowing the child would need force guidance in his life but it would not come from the Jedi. Maybe Anakin and himself could teach Luke the ways of the force. 

Obi-Wan remembered that council meeting. When Luke was first born, the tiny infant clearly had full potential. His presence in the force was just as strong as Anakin's, if not stronger. He would have made a fine Jedi Master later in life. 

He remembered the shocked faces of the Council, when it was revealed Anakin did not want his child in the care of the Jedi. No. He wanted Luke by his side. Anakin wanted to raise Luke, have Luke be a child. He wanted to give Luke the childhood he never had. Obi-Wan understood perfectly. He knew what that would have meant too. 

"I do not think that is wise, Master Yoda." Anakin huffed. "I do not want him to be a Jedi." 

Yet the old Master persisted. "Great Jedi, Luke could become. Take him as apprentice, I will." Yoda nodded. 

"He is too old. Luke is fourteen, Master." Anakin tried again. 

"Not too old, Jedi he must become!" Yoda gave Anakin a whack to his shin with his walking stick. 

Anakin hissed and stepped away from the old gremlin. 

"I said no. As his father, I say no. He is much too old to be an apprentice and he will not become a Jedi." Anakin said, a bit too loudly and stormed onto the ship. It was times like these he wanted to just choke the life out of that green raisin. 

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's annoyed energy. He hummed and wrapped his arms around his lover. "He won't just leave things be. I do not want Luke in this lifestyle." Anakin's voice muffled by Obi-Wan's neck. 

"I know." Obi-Wan shushed Anakin, humming to him for a moment. He felt Anakin calm down, and pulled away. 

"Besides, he's much too old now anyways. Luke's a little trouble maker. He could not be a padawan. And I do not fancy my child being punished by a man I do not know." Anakin's mood went sour again. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "This is going to be fun." He mumbled sarcastically as he sat in the co-poliets seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have a good plan on how i want this fic to go but leave and suggestions you have! And thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
